Kisses Of Fire
by tvaddict23
Summary: GSR Just a small post ep for Law of Gravity. Pls R


The usual disclaimers apply. I don't own them, Anthony Zuiker and Alliance Atlantis do. But damn it's nice to play with em sometimes.

Enjoy, and PLEASE leave a review.

* * *

KISSES OF FIRE 

Less than 24 hours back in Vegas, and Grissom was almost wishing he were back in Massachusetts at Williams College. Keppler had been shot – and killed; Catherine's reaction leaving him wondering whether something more than a professional relationship had developed between them in the short four weeks his replacement had been working there. The rest of his team seemed dazed and in disarray. Things hadn't been this bad since 'his' team had been split up.

Worst of all though, Sara seemed pissed at him, when all he'd done for four weeks was dream of being back with her. Being able to hold her again, kiss her again, make love to her again. He wondered if he went home now, whether Sara would be waiting there for him. Sighing heavily he rose from his chair, locked up his office and headed home.

Sara had been laying in bed waiting for the sounds of Grissom's arrival. Their unexpected meeting in the hallways at the lab, made her realize that he may have misinterpreted her reluctance for him to touch her as a sign that she wasn't happy to see him. Nothing was further from the truth. Seeing him so abruptly after having just returned from a disgusting session of dump diving for her latest case, had thrown her off balance. In hindsight, she should've realised that Grissom would come to work first thing upon arriving back in Vegas, instead of going home and waiting for her there; like most normal boyfriends would.

Finally there was the sound of a king in the door followed by the unmistakeable sounds of someone coming home. After about ten minutes waiting for him to join her, he still hadn't come to bed. Getting up, Sara padded from the room and downstairs to check where he was. She found him at the breakfast counter in the darkened kitchen with his head in his hands.

Coming up behind him, she lay her hands on his back. She felt the muscles tense then slowly relax as she began rubbing his back in small circular motions. "You okay?" she asked quietly.

"It wasn't supposed to be like this when I got back."

There was a hint of impatience in her voice. "How exactly did you expect it to be?" she asked kneading at the tension in his shoulders.

"I left to try to distance myself, to try to find balance, peace…yet all I found there was a feeling of extreme emptiness without you, then, when I get back, everything seems so…fractured."

She leaned against his back sliding her arms around him and rubbing his chest. "A lot happened in the last four weeks. Keppler was a good CSI I guess, but he was too different. I know Cath liked him though."

Grissom nodded, "I got that feeling too."

"What aren't you saying?" she asked sensing and feeling the tension that was still humming through him.

"Sara, I…did you…did you miss me?"

Sara stared at the back of his head. What was going on in that brain of his? "What would make you think that I didn't?"

He finally turned to face her, and bought his hands to her hips. "Well, I got the distinct impression back at the lab that you weren't entirely happy to see me."

Grissom revelled in her smile. "Griss…Gil. I'd just finished a particularly disgusting dump search. I stunk! Plus which I was expecting to see you here, not have you ambush me at work. Not to mention, you seemed to want to get excessively demonstrative in front of half the lab."

He smiled. "I just wanted to see you again, and I didn't think I could wait that long. I missed you more than I ever thought could be possible. If I hadn't actually signed a contract of the four weeks, I would've been back on the next flight."

Sara returned the smile. Moving her hands up his back, she cupped his head in her hands and bought it to her chest.

Grissom felt the rest of the tension leave his body as he heard the soothing sound of her heart-beat. He ran his hands up from her hips embracing her fully. "Nothing's ever gonna keep us apart again," he mumbled into her chest. Pulling back he bought one hand from where it'd been caressing her back.

He closed his eyes, but Sara noticed the smile on his face as he bought his hand to her lips and traced them with the tips of his fingers. It was a simple yet somehow intensely erotic moment, and Sara felt a familiar fire building in the pit of her stomach.

As Grissom bough his lips to hers, a shiver ran through her body. She was so absolutely crazy about this man. The fact that she'd persisted with him for six years and longer was proof. Further thought was driven from her mind when Grissom's tongue caressed her lips, begging entry.

After four weeks, it was almost a replay of their last kiss before he left. Only this time there was no sadness, no sense of foreboding at his imminent departure. This time there was only fire.

As she tangled her hands through his unkempt hair, her emotions began tumbling together like rocks in a landslide. Out of all of the men she'd ever known, Grissom was the only one able to make her feel high from a single kiss.

His kisses were fire, and she happily immolated herself in them.

Sara wasn't the only one feeling the fire and tumbling emotions. After four weeks without her, the embers inside Grissom were quickly building into a roaring inferno, and it was something that scared him. His time away from Sara had made him appreciate even the simple presence of her beside him when he slept. It gave him a feeling of home. A sense of safety and belonging that he knew he'd never let go of again.

Before their relationship the thought of her not being in his life was disconcerting sure, but nothing that with time wouldn't have healed. Somehow he'd move on; eventually. Now, the thought of losing her or even of leaving again, even for a weekend scared him like no nightmare ever had. It was an exposed and vulnerable feeling that a man like him had never felt before.

A man who prided himself on his rational and ability to separate himself from his emotions. Not though he was almost begging for more, because as vulnerable as this love made him, it also made him stronger, saner and most importantly, complete.

Their kisses deepened, with both now happily burning in each other's love.

They were both caught up in their cascading emotions. Both had had relationships and lovers that were intense, but neither of them had experienced anything that left them flying so high.

Who needed drugs?

Moving to the bedroom, they consummated their love for the first time in four weeks, Grissom finally felt as though he was home. Not in the bricks and mortar that surrounded him, but in the heart of the woman opening herself to him.

The woman who'd given him her sweet devotion, and whose devotion he gave to her in return.

Fin

A/N – Okay yes another song-fic, what can I say they inspire my muse. This one came from the ABBA song Kisses of Fire. (lyrics are below) And don't laugh, those guys made excellent music- at least for my money they did.

KISSES OF FIRE

Lay your head on my chest so you hear every beat of my heart  
Now there's nothing at all that can keep us apart  
Touch my lips, close your eyes and see with your fingertips  
Things that you do, and you know I'm crazy bout you

Kisses of fire, burning, burning  
I'm at the point of no returning  
Kisses of fire, sweet devotions  
Caught in a land-slide of emotions  
I've had my share of love affairs but they were nothing compared to this  
Oh, I'm riding higher than the sky and there is fire in every kiss  
Kisses of fire  
Kisses of fire

When you sleep by my side I feel safe and I know I belong  
Still its making me scared that my love is so strong  
Losing you is a nightmare fate and to me its new  
Never before did you see me begging for more

Kisses of fire, burning, burning  
I'm at the point of no returning  
Kisses of fire, sweet devotions  
Caught in a land-slide of emotions  
I've had my share of love affairs but they were nothing compared to this  
Oh, I'm riding higher than the sky and there is fire in every kiss  
Kisses of fire  
Kisses of fire

Kisses of fire, burning, burning  
I'm at the point of no returning  
Kisses of fire, sweet devotions  
Caught in a land-slide of emotions  
Kisses of fire, burning, burning  
(I'm at the point of no returning)  
Kisses of fire, sweet devotions  
I'm riding higher than the sky and there is fire in every kiss  
(caught in a land-slide of emotions)  
Kisses of fire, burning, burning  
I'm at the point of no returning  
Kisses of fire, sweet devotions  
Caught in a land-slide of emotions


End file.
